Unexpected Love
by The woman that loves the WWE
Summary: What happens when two people unexpectedly fall in love? A.N. Different couples. Not the same couples.
1. Chapter One

**Unexpected Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, but I wish I did. I would change some things.

Summary: Some unexpected matches and an unexpected couple get together. But there are a few problems on the way. I need at least five reviews to tell me if I write a good story or not. Don't be, too harsh when you write the review. If I write a bad story tell me why, it is a bad story.

The show starts in Stephanie McMahon's office. The camera goes on Stephanie.

Stephanie says, "Tonight, there is going to be a four way match for a one fall, for the New Women's Championship belt. Also Big Show is going to defend his championship match against, Edge and Paul Heyman is banded from ringside."

----------------------------------------------Break

The cameras go the ring and the ring announcer is standing in the middle of the ring.

Tajiri's music starts; he makes his way down to the ring.

"The following match is for a one fall. Introducing first from Japan, weighing 205 pounds, at 5 feet 9 inches, Tajiri."

Chuck Palumbo's music comes on and he walks to the ring.

"And his opponent at 6 feet 6 inches, weighing 265 pounds from San Diego, California, Chuck Palumbo."

He comes in the ring and they lock up and the bell rings. After awhile, Tajiri broke it (the lock up); he then chops chuck several times to little effect. Chuck throws Tajiri into the far left corner and starts pounding him in the chest with his fists. He starts kicking him in the abdomen with his left foot. Palumbo stops to catch his breath. Tajiri gets up slowly, catching his breath. He catches his breath before Chuck does. Tajiri kicks chuck's knees several times. Chuck falls down face first on the ring mat. Tajiri kicks Palumbo in the back several times. He is about to kick him again but chuck grabs his foot and sends Tajiri flying backwards. Tajiri gets his arm caught in between the ropes. While he's trying to get out of the ropes. Chuck gets up, walks over to Tajiri and starts chopping his chest. He gives him one final chop. The force of the chop is so hard that Tajiri's arms come out of the ropes. He is thrown over the ropes by the force of the chop. He lands on his back. While Tajiri is trying to get up, Chuck is trying to get out of the ring (The referee is stopping him). He tricks the referee and goes outside the ring. Tajiri gets up the same time that chuck gets outside of the ring. Tajiri is about to slam Chuck's face into the steel ring post, but Chuck reverses it. He then rolls Tajiri in the ring and then goes in the ring himself. Palumbo is waiting for Tajiri to get up. Tajiri gets up by the ropes; Chuck starts pounding on Tajiri, until he falls down on the mat and doesn't get up. That takes eight minutes. Palumbo covers Tajiri for the pin fall and the referee counts to...three.

"1...2...3."

He raises Chuck's hand in the air. Chuck leaves the ring with a huge smile on his face and goes up the ramp and behind the curtains. Kevin Kelly is back on SmackDown! He stops chuck to interview him.

Kevin asks, "Chuck, How does it feel to get a big win over Tajiri?"

"It wasn't big win, I deserved to win, and I'm a stronger wrestler than Tajiri, you asshole." Chuck says angrily,

"Calm down, I was just asking a little question." Kevin says nervously,

"You suck as an interviewer." Chuck says, 

And then he pushes Kevin Kelly down to the floor and walks away. After Chuck turns around a corner, he gets up.

The cameras go back to the ring; the announcer is in the ring.

Albert's music starts and he comes in the ring.

"Coming in the ring, at 6'7" weighing 350 pounds, Albert."

He comes in the ring and gets ready to wrestle. Mark Henry's music starts playing. He comes out from behind the curtains and walks to the ring. He's hiding something behind his back.

"Making his way to the ring weighing 380 pounds, at 6'1" form Silsbee, Texas, Mark Henry."

He gets in the ring and they lock up. The bell rings for the match to officially start. They trade blows for a few minutes. Then mark Henry starts chopping Albert's chest several times. Albert makes a comeback and gives Mark a German suplex. Mark gets up slowly. Albert tries to Irish whip Mark across the ring but Mark's feet don't move Mark reverses the move. Albert hits the ropes and lands face first. Mark walks over to where Albert is. He lifts up Albert and gives him a two body slams. He covers Albert and the referee counts to three.

"1.2.3."

"That was a quick match, Tazz."

Yes, it was! It looks like Mark Henry got the best of Albert."

Mark Henry gets the thing he was hiding and he starts shaving Albert's back. He's done in ten minutes. The audience is cheering and laughing. The announcers are laughing. Mark Henry leaves the ring laughing.

"Did you see that Michael? It's hilarious; Mark Henry shaved Albert's back!

"Yes! It's very funny! Albert is not going to be happy when he gets up!"

Albert gets up five minutes after Michael says that comment. He looks quizzical at the crowd and is wondering why the audience is laughing! He pats his back and finds out why they are laughing. He gets a surprised look on his face! He goes on a rampage, asking everyone who shaved his back. He finds Mark Henry and asks him a question.

"Did you just shave my back?" Albert says angrily and right in front of mark's face,

Mark starts laughing and says good-naturedly, "Yes! I did! You should be happy I did, you look better without hair on your back."

"I'm not happy! I'm pissed off! I like the hair that was on my back, its man-fur. Women like the hair." Albert says pissed off,

Albert tries to hit Mark in the face, but Mark blocks it. Mark hits Albert with an explosive clothesline; Mark Henry beats the hell out of Albert. Mark finds a chair and starts hitting Albert with it, all over his body, then mark targets his knee. He hits Albert's knee several times. He gives him one last, very hard, shot to the knee. Albert is c reaming in pain. Mark is laughing at him. The referees' restrain Mark Henry, while the medics check up on Albert. They tell him his aliments.

"You have five broken ribs, a broken arm and hand, a broken leg and foot, three torn muscles and MCL in your knee, and a concussion."

"That's awesome!" Mark Henry says with a huge smile on his face and laughing his ass off.

He stops laughing after awhile. He goes to the locker room. The cameras go back to the ring. The announcer is in the middle of the ring. Chris Benoit's music plays, he walks out to the ring and gets in it.

"The following match is for a one fall."

"Introducing first at 5feet and 10 inches, Chris Benoit."

Chris stretches, he is ready to wrestle. Eddie Guerrero's music starts playing. He walks to the ring, climbs in the ring, and gets ready to wrestle. "Coming in the ring, weighing 220 pounds, at 5 feet 8 inches, Eddie Guerrero."

They lock up, the bell rings. Eddie gives Chris an arm drag. Eddie gives him a suplex. Benoit gets up slowly, Eddie is waiting for him, and he tries to clothesline Benoit. Instead Benoit clothesline Eddie. Eddie gets up and gives Chris a body slam. Guerrero kicks Benoit in the abdomen several times. Benoit gets up five minutes later, gives Eddie three German suplex's in a row (one right after the other). Chris tries to go for another German suplex, but Eddie elbows Benoit many times and that breaks the hold he has on Guerrero. Eddie gives Chris a snap mare, then a backbreaker. Chris gives Guerrero a DDT and covers him for the pin fall, but he only gets a two count.

"1…2."

Eddie kicks Benoit in the face, Chris falls down on the mat on his back, and he gives him an elbow to his chest. Chris gets up and gives Guerrero chops across his chest many times. He hits him one final time. The force that he hits Eddie sends him flying out of the ring. Eddie gets up, while Benoit comes out of the ring. Eddie sends Chris into the steel ring steps, hits him on the guardrail (Chris lands abdomen first on the guardrail). Eddie rolls him into the ring, right when the referee counts to five.

"1…2…3…4…5."

Eddie takes him near a corner of the ring and tries the Frog Splash, but he misses. While Guerrero is motionless on the mat, Benoit puts the Crippler Cross face on him, the referee was asking Eddie if he wanted to tap out, Eddie shook his head no. With a last effort he reaches the ropes, and he hangs on them. The referee tells Benoit to break the hold, Chris breaks the hold reluctantly. Guerrero gets up slowly, Benoit is waiting for him. Benoit hooks his arms around Eddie and tries to sidewalk slam, but Eddie blocks it. Eddie gives Chris a backbreaker, as Benoit lays motionless, Eddie drags him into the corner, climbs the ropes to the top turnbuckle, and he nails the Frog Splash. He covers Chris for the pin fall and he gets the count of.

"1…2…3."

The referee raises his hand in victory; Eddie leaves the ring smiling with his Tag Team Championship belt. Chavo Guerrero is waiting for his uncle, Eddie Guerrero. When Eddie comes behind the curtains Chavo comes up to him and congratulates Eddie.

"Congratulations Eddie!" Chavo says proudly,

"Thank you, Chavo! I thought I would win!" Eddie says knowingly,

They walk off to their locker room.

Next Chapter: The women's fatal four way match, for the New Women's Championship title, Maven does something that Torrie never thought he would ever do.

Summary: The Women's Match and problems with Torrie and Maven.

A/N: This story is going to have an alternate ending. The ending I was going to give it originally is going first and the alternate ending is going second!

The Camera goes to the ring; the announcer is the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"The following match is for the new Women's Championship belt in a four-way match.

Nidia's music hits. She comes out with Jamie Noble at her side.

"Making her way to the ring accompanied by her boyfriend, Jamie Noble, a Tough Enough winner, Nidia."

She gets in the ring with Jamie Noble, chews on her gum for a while, then puts her gum on the turnbuckle, and waits for the other women in the match.

Dawn Marie's music hits, she comes down to the ring, gets in slowly and glares a hole through Nidia.

"Now entering the ring, from Woodbridge, New Jersey, at 5 feet 8 inches, Dawn Marie."

Torrie Wilson's (Tramp, doesn't know how to wrestle good.) music hits, she makes her way to the ring.

"Making her way to the ring, at 5 feet 7 inches, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson."

She gets in the ring and glares at Dawn Marie for a long time, until Jacqueline's music hits.

Torrie looks up at the ramp, and Jacqueline comes out a few seconds later, she starts walking to the ring.

"Walking to the ring, a three-time Women's Champion, Jacqueline."

She gets in the ring and stretches a little and then is ready to wrestle.

The bell rings, Jackie (A/N: For the sake of my sanity, I'll call Jacqueline, Jackie. It's hard to remember how it's spelt.) and Torrie team up to beat up Nidia. They beat on her for 15 minutes, Dawn Marie attacks Torrie from behind, she knocks her down, kicks her in the stomach over and over. While Dawn is doing that, Jackie covers Nidia for the pin fall, right then Jamie Noble gets on the apron, while the referee is distracted, Nidia gets up and pump handle slams Jackie, when Nidia gets up, Jamie jumps down from the apron, while the referee is distracted, Nidia covers Jackie for the pin fall 1.2. Jackie kicks out at the count of two. Dawn gets Torrie up, throws her into the ropes. Dawn waits in the middle of the ring, Torrie runs back towards Dawn, and Torrie stops halfway and missile dropkicks Dawn. Dawn falls backwards, Torrie covers her for the pin fall, but Dawn kicks out at one. Meanwhile, Jackie is beating down Nidia, she gives Nidia a backbreaker, Jackie beats her up for another ten minutes, she covers Nidia but Jamie Noble puts her foot on the bottom rope and shows the referee that her foot is on the rope. Dawn gets up and gives Torrie a clothesline; she then kicks Torrie in the chest over and over again, until the referee pulls her away from Torrie. While that is going on, Nidia, stands up Jackie, and she gives her a kick to the face, she then DDT's, then a body slam, then a missile dropkick, she covers Jackie, for the three count but Jackie gets her foot on the bottom rope, Jamie Noble pushes it off. The referee sees that and he ejects Noble from ringside, he goes backstage to his locker room. Nidia beats down Jackie for ten more minutes she's about to kick Jackie again, when Torrie attacks Nidia. This gives Jackie enough time to get up. Torrie and Jackie beat up Nidia. Jackie corkscrews Nidia, and then power slams her. Torrie German suplex's, Nidia six times in a row. (A/N: Is it too much? I think it's the exact right amount! Eleven is too much! That's how much times BPP (Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate him!) did the belly- to-belly suplex at Royal Rumble.) Torrie covers Nidia (A/N: Ewwwww! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't like her! She's too loose!) for the pin fall and she gets the three count.

"1…2…3."

Nidia is now out of the match. (A/N: Nidia lasted twenty minutes) She goes to her locker room with her head pointed down and a frown on her face. (A/N: LMAO, Nidia is too loose! But that's going to change in this story!) It's between Torrie, Dawn, and Jacqueline. Torrie tries to clothesline Dawn, Dawn ducks and Torrie clotheslines Jackie, instead. Jackie gets up slowly, she looks pissed, and she attacks Torrie. She gives Torrie a clothesline from hell. It takes Torrie nine seconds to get up. Jackie knocks down Torrie, Torrie gets up. Torrie and Jackie fight back and forth for five minutes until Dawn knocks Torrie down, from behind. Dawn and Jackie beat up Torrie for ten minutes. Dawn Power bombs, Torrie, she stands Torrie up and is about to clothesline Torrie, but Torrie runs at the rope, comes running back and clotheslines Dawn. While Torrie is talking trash to Dawn. Jackie walks up behind Torrie. She body slams Torrie, then belly-to-belly suplex, a sidewalk slam, she Irish whips Torrie towards the ropes. When Torrie runs back, Jackie dropkicks Torrie, gets Torrie and power bombs her. Jackie covers Torrie for the win. "1...2…3."

(A/N: Torrie lasted 50 minutes in the match!) Torrie Goes back to her locker room slowly, sobbing quietly (you can just barely hear her). ) She sits down and turns on television that's in her locker room, to watch the rest of the Women's Championship Title match. Now it's between Dawn and Jackie, back suplex's Dawn. Then she scoops slams Dawn. While Dawn is down, Jackie viciously kicks Dawn Marie in the stomach, several times, till the referee separates Jackie from Dawn. While the referee and Jackie is arguing in the ring on the opposite side of the ramp way facing each other. While Jackie and the referee are distracted. Anthony (A/N: My sister's ex- boyfriend (Amber, my younger sister. She's 15.) He asked to be included in the story so I added him and I added my sister, too. He's 16.) runs down to the ring and hits Dawn with a steel chair across the back several times, then he leaves, walks up the ramp and goes behind the curtains. Neither the referee nor Jackie saw what happened. They stop arguing, Jackie stands Dawn up and Jackie power bombs Dawn and covers her.

"1…2…3."

The referee raises Jackie's hand in the air.

"The winner and the new Women's Champion, Jacqueline."

The referee leaves the ring escorting Jackie up the ramp, they disappear behind the curtains, and Jackie goes to her Locker room. Meanwhile, in another area backstage.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Amber says angrily,

(A/N: Amber is 5 feet 3 inches, blonde hair (she died her hair blue with purple streaks. It looks cool!) light blue eyes. Guess what! She's going out with a 27 year old guy, now! His name is Jason.)

"Because I was helping Jacqueline!" Anthony says defensively,

"If you were watching the match you would have seen Jackie had the upper hand! She doesn't need help winning! She is a tough person to beat!" Amber says still angry,

"Sorry, baby. I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you! I'll take you to Denny's!" Anthony says hopefully,

"Ok! Just because I'm agreeing doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, still! Amber says truthfully,

Anthony grabs her arm and they walk to the parking lot and get in a sports car and drive off.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Dawn is still laying in the middle of the ring. Van (A/N: My friend! She asked me if she could be in my story, also.) runs to the ring from the crowd. She has black hair, black eyes; she's from Vietnam, small 4 feet something inches. She's hiding something inside her shirt. She gets in the ring. She takes a tennis racket out of her shirt. She looks at Dawn Marie trying to get up; Van whacks the racket at Dawn's forehead over and over. When she stops, blood comes seeping out of Dawn's head. She has a long deep cut on her forehead. Van hits Dawn all over her body several times till the security takes her away. The cameras go back to the ring. It shows Dawn Marie in the middle of the ring her body is red, some of her body is turning blue and black (bruising has started) The medics run to the ring with a stretcher in their hands. They get in the ring, put Dawn on the stretcher, rush her out of the ring, to the ambulance, then the hospital. Nidia goes to her locker room that she shares with Jamie Noble, her boyfriend. When she goes in, he ridicules and berates her for not winning the Women's Championship belt.

"Nidia yells, "THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE OVER, WE'RE NOT GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND, ANYMORE!

She walks out of their locker room with her bag and starts walking around backstage. Shannon Moore (A/N: Yep, Rachel! Shannon Moore) walks up to Nidia, stops her from walking and says…

"Nidia, are you ok?" Shannon asks concerned,

"Yeah! Why?" Nidia says unconvincingly,

"Because, you didn't win the Women's belt and I also heard you had a fight with Jamie."

"Oh!" Nidia says like she just realized it,

Nidia starts bawling her eyes out, Shannon Moore holds Nidia in his arms. He rocks Nidia back and forth. After five minutes she's still crying. Shannon scoops Nidia up in his arms, takes her to his locker room. He lays her on the couch, covers her with a blanket, and stands up. Nidia pulls him back down, kisses him, they kiss awhile, after six minutes, Nidia breaks the kiss and runs out of the locker room. She runs down the hall, out of the building to the parking lot. Shannon gets up off the floor and runs after Nidia. He runs to the parking lot, he sees Nidia.

He yells, "NIDIA, STOP!"

Nidia stops running, turns around and says.

"Shannon, I'm sorry I kissed you! I know you don't like me." Nidia says remorsefully and sadly,

"Nidia let me speak." Shannon says in a hurry,

"Ok." Nidia says unsure,

"First of all, I'm not sorry you kissed me! I wanted you to kiss me for a long time. Second, I like you; I like you, a lot." Shannon says sincerely,

Nidia says questioningly, "You're not saying it to just cheer me up, are you?"

"No! I do like you a lot and I want to kiss you more. Nidia, will you become my girlfriend?" Shannon says with total honesty and truth,

"You are serious?" Nidia says surprised,

"Yes! I wanted you from the first time I saw you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Shannon says with hope and truth,

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Nidia says excited, Nidia adds, "The first time I saw you, I wanted to be yours and yours alone. But, I loved Jamie Noble back then. I've fallen out of love with him. He treats me like I'm his play toy. He treats me like dirt! He always treated me like I was trash. I'm not a play toy or dirt or trash! I care about my body and myself. He thinks I only care about myself. I don't! I care what happens to other people, also."

"Nidia, calm down. I'll treat you like the way you need to be treated, like a lady. I know you care about yourself and other people. I don't think you're a play toy or dirt or trash. You're a true lady in every sense of the word! I'm so happy, that you want to be my girlfriend! Want to go out on a date?" Shannon says happily and in hope,

"Yes! Where are we going?" Nidia says curiously,

"To Village Inn, then a movie. You choose the movie." Shannon says rubbing Nidia's cheek,

"What do I wear?" Nidia asks questioningly and smiling, enjoying Shannon's touch,

"Casual clothes, Jeans and a t-shirt." Shannon says tellingly,

I don't have jeans. I only have shorts. Ratty shorts." Nidia says sadly,

Borrow some from Dawn Marie!" Shannon says helpfully and stops rubbing her cheek,

"Okay." Nidia says smiling and gets a sad look when Shannon stops rubbing her cheek; Nidia walks to Dawn Marie's Locker room. She sees that Dawn isn't in there. Nidia goes to Dawn's bag and borrows Dawn's sparkly red pants and a t-shirt with a blue kitten with green eyes.

In another part of the arena, Jacqueline (A/N: I'm calling her Jackie, I can't remember how to spell her real name most of the time.) walks in her locker room and sees that there is two long, white boxes on the bench. One box is narrow the other box is wide. Jackie opens the long, white, and narrow box first. There are sky blue long stem roses in the box (A/N: For my story, Jackie loves the color blue. I know she loves the color red.) She smiles a big smile, picks up the roses and gathers the scent into her nose, they smell beautiful, she looks down in the box and notices that's there's a note in the bottom of the box.

Dear Jackie,

Look in the other box!

Love, your admirer

That's what the entire note said. She looks in the other box, the one that's wide, white and long. She lifts up the wrapping and sees... In the box is a new beautiful sparkling dark purple ballroom dress. She gets a shocked, surprise, overwhelmed, ecstatic, and overall happy look on her face. She lifts the dress out of the box, twirls around with it, a note falls out of the dress. It says.

Hey Jackie,

I hope you love the dress! I got it specially made for you. I had the WWE seamstress make it for me to give to you. I bought this dress in the hopes that you would go to the ball with me. If you want to go to the ball, call this number 336-1983.

Love, your admirer

She calls the number on her Nokia Flip phone.

"336-1983"

It rings and they pick up after three rings.

"Hello! Mikes limousine service, Billy speaking." Billy says answering the phone,

"Hi! This is Jacqueline. I was told to call this if I want to go to the ball." Jackie says enthusiastically,

"Oh, yes! Jacqueline we have been waiting for your call." Billy says smiling,

"We, who is we?" Jackie says curiously,

"No one!" Billy says too fast,

"Oh really? I don't believe you for a second." Jackie says disbelieving, "Just get your stuff and come to the parking lot," Billy says annoyed,

"Ok. Bye." Jackie says and hangs up,

Jackie gathers her stuff, puts it in her bag, and she closes the bag, puts it on her shoulder, and walks to the parking lot. Waiting outside is a long black limousine. She walks to the other side, there is a person waiting for her, they open the door, Jackie gets in the limousine. The driver gets in the limousine, also.

"Hi, I'm Billy." The driver in the driver's seat says looking at Jackie,

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline." Jackie says cheery,

"I know I talked to you on the phone." Billy says holding up the phone,

"Oh." Jackie says embarrassed,

"I have to put up the divider for a few minutes to change." Jackie says putting up the divider,

"Ok." Billy says, 5'1"

Jacqueline takes off her wrestling clothes. She opens the long-wide box, takes out the dress; she lies down and puts the dress on. She puts her makeup on like people do when going to the ball. Jackie opens the divider again.

"I'm finished." Jackie says when the divider opened,

Billy looks back at Jacqueline, his mouth and eyes open wide,

"Do I look bad?" Jackie asks self-conscientiously,

"No, you look, stunning and gorgeous!" Billy says eyeing Jackie her dress,

"Thank you." Jackie says blushing,

"Do you know who you look like?" Jackie asks looking at Billy,

"No, who?" Billy asks with a knowing look,

"You Look exactly like Billy Gunn." Jackie says looking him over again,

"That's because, I am Billy Gunn." Billy Gunn says smiling that famous smile,

"Really? Why are you driving a limo? Do you work for the limo company?" Jackie asks shocked and confused,

"Yes, I'm Billy Gunn. I'm driving today for my buddy, the same guy that sent you the dress and roses. I don't work for this limousine company. I have a limousine license and my buddy, rented out the limousine just for you. He wanted someone he knew (me) to drive you to the Ball." Billy says taking out his ID and shows it to Jackie. He says all that in one breath,

"Who's your buddy? I didn't know you had a limousine license! He rented it out just for me? How well do you know your buddy?" Jackie asks with great curiosity, surprise, flattered, and back to curiosity,

"I'm not telling you who my buddy is, you just have to wait and see who your admirer is. There are a few things you don't know about me. I have known your admirer well, since he came to the WWE." Billy says tearing, truthfully and with fact,

"That's not fair. I can't wait, I need to know. What don't I know about you? How long is that?" Jackie says impatiently, frowning, inquisitively, and wanting to know,

"Just wait, you're going to be pleasantly surprised. I'm not telling you, what you don't know about me. I don't know how long I've known him, but a long time." Billy says grinning like a Cheshire cat smile,

Meanwhile at the arena, Nidia and Shannon take a shower (not together, separately.) They both take fifteen minutes in the shower. They dry themselves off. Shannon dresses in tight black pants and a Matt Hardy V1 t-shirt. He grabs his bag and exits his locker room. Nidia dresses in sparkly red pants and a white t-shirt with a blue kitten on it. The blue kitten has green eyes. All of a sudden there's a knock on her door.

Nidia places a wide smile on her face and opens the door. She sees who's on the other side of the door, and she frowns.

"What do you want?" Nidia says coldly with her arms crossed over her chest,

"Nidia, I'm sorry for being a jerk and belittling you. I promise It'll never happen again!" Jamie Noble says pleadingly,

"You may be sorry, but it doesn't makeup for you putting me down. Even if you do promise, it doesn't mean it'll never happen again. The answer is...yes, I'll take you back." Nidia says cruelly and then in a sweet voice,

"Really! This is great! I though-thought you'd never forgive me. You're taking me back!" Jamie says smiling and walking towards Nidia,

Nidia holds up her hands to stop Jamie from walking any closer to her.

"No, I don't forgive you and I don't take you back. I have a new boyfriend that would treat me better than you ever have." Nidia says unfriendly and with a twinkle in her eyes when she says the last part,

Noble is shocked at Nidia's reaction, "Wha… you don't forgive me? I apologized and promised I wouldn't do it again and you won't take me back! What you have a new boyfriend! I thought you loved me!"

"Yes, I don't forgive you. You've apologized several times before and promised the same thing and you always went back to putting me down. Yes, I have a boyfriend. I loved you once. I fell out of love with you, when you kept putting me down. "I don't love you anymore! So leave me alone." Nidia says incorrigibly and with happiness and with cold fact,

"Nothing I sat will change your mind?" Noble says desparately,

"No, nothing you say will change your mind! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nidia says venomously and loudly,

"OK. I'm leaving. I'll leave you alone." Noble says surprised and backing up slowly with his hands up,

Noble turns around and runs out of Dawn's locker room and runs to his own locker room, gathers his stuff, puts it in his bag, takes out his keys, walks to the parking lot. Goes to his rental car, gets in it and drives to the next town.

Nidia is walking back and forth furiously. There's a knock on the door. Nidia gets a furious look on her face; she throws the door open and starts yelling furiously.

"I thought I told you, to leave me alone!" Nidia yells at an unexpecting Shannon Moore,


	2. Chapter Two

Shannon Moore looks at Nidia with total surprise and says, "Nidia, it's me Shannon Moore!"

"Shannon! I'm sorry I thought you were Jamie. Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you ever forgive me?" Nidia says bewildered, then remorsefully,

"Has Jamie been bothering you? "I'll kick his ass. I forgive you, Nidia." Shannon says getting upset and angry and then with forgiveness,

"Don't hurt Jamie! I scared him away. I'm glad you forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you." Nidia says in desperation, with a sly grin, and in total seriousness,

"O-k. I won't hurt him! Let's go to the movies." Shannon says in a hurry,

"Ok. Lead the way." Nidia says grabbing Shannon's hand,

Nidia and Shannon run hand-in-hand, down the hall, to the parking lot, like two giddy kids in a candy store for the first time. Once they reach the parking lot, they walk at a normal pace, still hand-in-hand. When they reach Shannon's rental.

Nidia lets out an expletive, "Shit. I forgot something."

"What? What did you forget?" Shannon asks wondering,

"I forgot my bag. It's in the locker room I used to share with Jamie. All my clothes are in the bag. I need my bag." Nidia says frantically and with sadness, then with fact,

"Don't think about what happened. I'll get your bag for you." Shannon says frowning then with a grin,

"I won't think about it! Now that I'm with you! I can get the bag for myself." Nidia says winking at Shannon and then walking towards the building,

Shannon blushes at her words and action, and then he stops her from walking any further.

"I'll get it for you. You stay here." Shannon says,

"Ok. That's very sweet of you. Thank you." Nidia says smiling,

"I'm just being a good boyfriend. Don't thank me yet, I haven't gotten your bag yet. I'll be back soon." Shannon says with fact, verity and with hope,

"You've been a good boyfriend, so far. I'm just thanking you ahead of time. Ok. Hurry back. I can't wait for our date!" Nidia says grinning and anxiously,

"I'll show you how a boyfriend is really supposed to treat a beautiful woman like you. I'll try and hurry back. I can't wait for our date, either." Shannon says with verity and smiling,

"I'm flattered! You really think I'm beautiful?" Nidia says blushing and emphasizes I'm with a hand on her heart,

"Yes! I think you're beautiful! You have a very nice blush!" Shannon says truthfully and then rubbing his hands up and down her cheeks,

"Thank you. Sometimes, I doubt I'm beautiful. I just need reassurance every now and then. I believe I'm beautiful. Thank you reassuring me." Nidia say looking at Shannon with bright eyes, truth, then when she thanks him again she gives him a kiss full on his lips,

They kiss passionately for six minutes, Shannon breaks the kiss.

"I need to get your bag before they close the arena." Shannon says reluctantly,

"Ok." Nidia says sadly letting go of Shannon,

"I'll be back." Shannon says mimicking Arnold Schwarzenegger making Nidia laugh,

"You're funny." Nidia says laughing and watching Shannon walk to the arena and watching his butt move,

Shannon walks to the arena; he knocks on the door loudly. Five minutes later the door is opened by a janitor.

"What do you want?" The janitor asks suspiciously,

"To get Nidia's bag. She forgot to pick it up when she left the arena." Shannon says with truth in his eyes,

"Shannon Moore and Nidia!" The janitor says in awe,

"Yes! Shannon Moore and Nidia is now a couple." Shannon Moore says grinning widely,

"I thought Nidia was with Jamie Noble, still!" The janitor asks in confusion,

"They broke up. I'm glad she left him, that piece of crap. He treated her wrong." Shannon says edgily,

"Ok. Just calm down. I meant no offense. I didn't know that Jamie Noble treated her bad. I'm glad she left him. You and Nidia would be a great, cute, and adorable couple!" The janitor says holding her hands up and then says dreamily,

"Yeah! We would! You're a pretty woman… Mrs.… Just like my Beautiful Nidia." Shannon says smiling proudly and then adds matter-of-factly,

"Thank you. I'm Mrs. Diana Robinson. It's great to meet you Shannon Moore!" Diana Robinson says shaking Shannon's hand,

"You're welcome! Nice to meet you Mrs. Robinson. Want an autograph?" Shannon says courteously,

"Yes, Please!" Diana Robinson says happily, She pulls out an autograph book and a long green pen with a red cap and at the top a red pedestal with a see through bear on top of it (sitting down) The bear has a red Santa hat on it's head, holding a long orange present in his left hand and a green candy cane in the other hand. The pen is called FlashMusic Pen, when you write with it, the bear flashes and sings Jingle Bells. It sings only if you have the switch on. Enough about the pen. It's a cool pen though, huh! Back to the story.

"That's a cool pen! What do you want me to write?" Shannon says excitedly and asks inquiringly,

"Thanks. I got it from White Fence Farm in Denver, Colorado. Can you please write "To my greatest fan, with fan love, Shannon Moore."? Please!" Mrs. Robinson says matter-of-factly and asks pleadingly,

Cut to the limousine…

"How much longer?" Jacqueline asks anxiously,

"Ten more minutes." Billy Gunn says undisturbed,

"Ok. I'm getting nervous." Jackie says with anxiety,

"Stay calm. You'll enjoy the night, I promise you." Billy says soothingly,

"I'll calm down. I'm nervous excited. I can't wait to meet the guy that did all this for me. Is he nice?" Jackie says calming down and excitedly,

"He is the nicest person in WWE that I know." Billy says sincerely,

"I can't wait to meet him!" Jackie says excitedly,

"He's a good, kind, and caring person." Billy says matter-of-factly,

"We're here." Billy says smiling,

The limousine stops, Billy gets out of the limo. He walks around to the other side of the limo, and he opens Jackie's door. Jackie steps out of the limo with her bag in her left hand.

"Thank you. Now, where is my admirer?" Jackie says with a smile, and then demandingly,

"You're welcome. Damn, you're demanding aren't you!" Billy says with surprise,

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious to know who the guy is." Jackie says apologetically,

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing sometimes." Billy says pointing out,

"I found that out quickly." Billy adds with a shake of his head,

"Where's my admirer?" Jackie asks anxiously.

"Just walk into the mansion and you'll see him. Have a great night." Billy says pointing at the mansion,

"Thank you. You have a great night, also. Bye." Jackie says thanking Billy Gunn,

"You're welcome. I will. Bye." Billy says and he gets in the limousine and drives off,

Jackie walks up the mansion steps, takes a deep breath and lets it go a few seconds later, opens the mansion door, walks inside and shuts the door behind her. She turns around and sees a guy that has blonde hair and is 5'9" standing in front of her with his back turned towards her.

"Hi. I'm here looking for the guy that invited me here for a ballroom dance and dinner. He gave me this beautiful dress and these long stem blue roses. I was wondering if you have seen him! " Jackie says trying to see the guys face, running her hands up her dress, opening the box of roses, and asking the guy, still trying to see his face,

All of a sudden, The guy turns around.

"I gave you all those things. Jacqueline, I always wanted to be with you since the first time I met you." The guy says with a wide grin on his face and truthfully,

Jackie gets an astonished look on her face. Then with a huge smile.

"Crash! I have always liked since I first met you. I've always dreamed of us being together. My dreams have come true." Jackie says with happiness,

Jackie runs to crash and showers him with kisses. Crash kisses Jackie back, than he pulls away.

"Let's dance!" Crash says hopefully,

"I would rather make-out than dance." Jackie says honestly,

Crash blushes. Jackie smiles.

"Can we dance? Before we do anything else?" Crash asks still blushing,

"Yes, we can." Jackie says taking Crash's hand in her hand,

Crash leads her to the ballroom.

"May I have this dance?" Crash says holding out his arm,

"Yes, you may." Jackie says hooking her arm in his,

They start dancing and an orchestra starts playing. Crash is twirling Jackie around the ballroom. Jackie and Crash are great dancers.

They do the waltz, meringue, all sorts of dances. The last dance they is, Dirty Dancing. By the end of the night they're exhausted. They go to a room and they fall on the bed next to each other. They're trying to catch their breaths.

"Thanks. Crash, that was so fun." Jackie says smiling at Crash,

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Crash says smiling back,

"Enjoyed it! It was the best date I ever had." Jackie says rubbing Crash's arms up and down seductively,

"That's a big compliment. The date isn't over yet." Crash says gratefully and with a sly smile,

"What's next?" Jackie asks curiously,

"Well, if you're hungry, we can order some food to be made and any drink you would like." Crash says in earnest and with zeal,

"I am hungry." Jackie says with her stomach growling,

"What do you want to eat and drink?" Crash asks getting a pad and pen,

"Two Ruben sandwiches and tons of curly fries. I want a sex on the beach, to drink. For dessert I want something special." Jackie says slowly, and with a twinkle in her eyes,

"What do you want for dessert?" Crash asks interested,

"Something special. What are you going to eat?" Jackie says slyly and asks inquisitively,

"I'm going to eat steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots. I'm going to drink a white Russian." Crash says licking his lips,

"Ok. Let's order. I'm hungry." Jackie says rubbing her hands up and down,

Crash nods and calls a number.

"Hello, chef Steven Richards. What can I make you?" Steven Richards says,

"Hi, buddy. How are you?" Crash asks curiously,

"Hey, best friend. I'm doing well. How's your date doing?" Steven says and asks inquiringly,

"It's good so far. She's hungry, and so am I." crash says looking at Jackie,

"What do you want me to cook?" Steven asks,

"Well, Jackie wants two Ruben sandwiches and tons of curly fries. I want eat a medium-well steak, mashed potatoes and cooked cut carrots." Crash says informingly,

"What do you guys want to drink?" Steven asks,

Jackie wants to drink a sex on the beach and I want a white Russian." Crash says,

"Really! Does she want the real thing; too?" Steven asks with a sly grin,

"I don't know." Crash says seriously,

"Ok." Steven says,

"I'll send the bartender up with the drinks." Steven says,

"Ok, good. When will the food be ready?" Crash asks saliently,

"It'll be ready soon. In thirty minutes." Steven says estimating the time the food will be done,

"Ok. Bye." Crash says,

"Bye. The drinks are coming up and the food will be ready in thirty minutes." Steven says matter-of-factly,

Crash and Steven hang up the phone.

"When will the food be ready? Are they bringing the drinks up soon?" Jackie asks apprehensively,

"The food will be ready in thirty minutes. The bartender is bringing up the drinks soon." Crash says,

"Good. Let's kiss, until then." Jackie says smiling,

"Ok." Crash says and he smiles,

Jackie and Crash make-out for 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen. Steven Richards is making the meals.

The bartender is making the drinks. In a few minutes the drinks are done. The bartender goes upstairs to the room where Crash and Jackie are.

The bartender knocks on the door. Jackie and Crash break apart quickly. Crash gets up and opens the door.

"Victoria?" Crash asks amazed,

"Yes, it's me." Victoria says holding the drinks on a tray,

"Come here. Give me a hug." Crash says holding out his arms,

"Hold on. Let me put down the tray." Victoria says putting the tray down on the table,

She walks over to Crash and gives him a big hug.

"It's good to see you, again. It's been a long time since I seen you. Who are you dating? Are you still dating Steven Richards? How is it going on Raw?" Crash says Happily and asks quickly,

"It's nice to see you, too. It has been a long time. It's nice to see you again, Jackie. How are you doing? Yes, I'm still dating Steven Richards. We just got engaged, today! Look at my ring. Raw is going good. I'm working with my fiancé, Steven." Victoria says smiling widely, looking at Jacqueline, happily, showing Crash her engagement ring, and smiling widely again,

"Nice to see you to, Vicky. I'm doing good. Congratulations, on your engagement to Steven Richards." Jackie says hugging Victoria,

Crash and Jackie look at Victoria's ring.

Crash and Jackie say at the same time in awe, "That ring is beautiful."

Jackie asks curiously, "How many karats?"

"It's six Karats." Vicky says proudly,

"Cool" Jackie says smiling,

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Crash says looking at Victoria,

"How personal is the question?" Victoria asks staring at Crash,

"Just a little personal." Crash says truthfully,

"Ok. What's the question?" Victoria says warily,

"Why do you love Steven Richards?" Crash asks with questioning eyes,

"That is a personal question. But, I'll tell you since you want to know so badly. I love Steven because he's sexy, funny, sweet, kind, sincere, caring, sensitive, and charming. The ring is just an added bonus. I can't wait for our wedding day! Then I'll be Mrs. Lisa Marie Richards. But to the fans, I'll be Mrs. Steven Richards. That'd be a wonderful day and night. Our wedding day and night. Oooohhhh-la-la. It's going to be a crazy and wild wedding night and honeymoon." Victoria says a little annoyed and then grinning mischievously,

"Damn, Victoria. You're a wild, crazy, wanton woman." Jackie says grinning wickedly,

"Yeah, I know." Vicky says truthfully smiling wickedly,

"That's great. Steven Richards isn't a cross-dresser in real life is he?" Jackie says smiling and then asks worried,

Victoria laughs and then gets a serious look on her face, "No, absolutely not. That was for that one night for the show. If he was like that, I wouldn't be marrying him. He is a normal guy. He only wears guy's clothes."

"That's good. Is our food ready yet?" Jackie says relieved and asks when her stomach growls,

"I don't know, let me go see." Vicky says and she pulls the door open and bumps into Steven,

"Whoa. That was close." Steven says saving the food from being spilled on the carpet,

"Here's your food. It's done just the way you like it." Steven says setting the food down in front of them,

"Congratulations, on your engagement to Victoria. When and where is the wedding going to be at?" Jackie and Crash say shaking Steven's hand,

"Thank you. I love Lisa, with my whole being. The weddings in six months. We don't know where it's going to be at, yet." Steven says grinning widely at Victoria,

"So do I." Victoria says beaming, a wide smile on her face, looking at Steven,

"You guys are a wonderful couple!" Jackie and Crash say smiling at Steven and Victoria's interaction,

"Thanks. We think so, also." Victoria and Steven say,

"So are you guys going to try the food I just gave you? It's done just the way you like it." Steven asks anxiously,

"I'll test your theory. That my food is done just the way I like it." Jackie says and then she takes a bite of one of her Ruben sandwiches, chews it and then swallows it,

Crash does the same with his stake.

Crash and Jackie say at the same time, "Wow! This tastes wonderful. How'd you do it?"

"I'm a master chef. I know how to cook, excellently. I'm not going to tell you how I did it. It's my secret." Steven says proudly,

"Cool, a master chef. You're full of surprises. You do cook excellently. You can keep your secrets." Jackie says praising,

"We're going to eat and let you guys eat. Call us if you want anything else." Victoria says grabbing Steven by his hand and pulling him out of the room, shutting the door behind them,

Meanwhile, downstairs in the dinning room. Steven and Victoria are feeding each other dinner. They are eating spaghetti, like in the movie, Lady And The Tramp. They eat the same piece of spaghetti intentionally and they kiss each other for quite awhile. Then they start laughing.

"I always wanted to do that scene from that movie. Disney's beloved classic Lady And The Tramp. I finally got to do it. With someone I love and someone who loves me in return." Steven and Victoria say in unison,

They burst out laughing and Victoria asks perplexed, "How do you do that? How do you say the exact thing that I say at the same time? How do you do it?"

"We're soul mates. We're made just for each other. That's how we say the exact same thing. It's our destiny to be husband and wife. I want to be your husband forever and ever. That's what I believe. What do you believe?" Steven says with conviction, honesty, and smiling proudly,

For a few minutes, Victoria is speechless and then she says with love and great emotion, "I believe the exact same thing. I believe that everyone has a soul mate and that everyone will find their soul mate one day and spend the rest of their lives together. I already found my soul mate. I don't need to search for him anymore, you're it. Steven Richards is my soul mate and I want to be with you forever and ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, caring for you, taking care of you, taking care of all your needs and wants, healing you with T.L.C. (Tender Loving Care), talking to you, watching things with you, and sharing everything with you. That's how I feel."

"Wow! I think we just wrote our wedding vows." Steven says amazed and smiling from ear to ear,

"Yeah, we did! Let's write it down, so we don't forget." Victoria says getting two tablets and erasable pens from the next room,

They write down their wedding vows.

"Perfect!" Vicky and Steven say in unison and smiling widely from ear to ear,

"Let's finish the spaghetti, garlic bread, and wine." Vicky says putting the vows in a safe place and picking up her fork,

"Yes, let's finish." Steven says smiling, also picking up his fork,

They finish the food and wide and they talk and laugh for a long time.

"You're the best. I can talk to you for hours and hours about everything and nothing at all. We are great soul mates!" Victoria says grinning and proudly,

"Yes, we are! Want to make-out?" Steven says grinning wildly and wickedly,

"Yes, I most certainly do want to make out with my beautiful and wonderful fiancée." Victoria says smiling wickedly and grabs Steven's face and kisses him softly,

"Mmmm, you taste sooo good." Victoria and Steven say at the same time,

"You know how to kiss great. How'd you learn to kiss so great?" Victoria and Steven say simultaneously,

"Practice makes perfect." They say at the same time,

"Jinx." They say simultaneously,

"We're the perfect couple." Victoria says alone this time,

"I agree 100!" Steven says agreeing,

"Want to French kiss?" Vicky says wiggling her eyebrows up and down,

"Only if you want to." Steven says respectfully,

"I do want to French kiss you. All night long." Victoria says honestly and smiling widely,

"I wish we can do that. But, Jackie and Crash might want something else. But, in the meantime let's French kiss." Steven says sadly and then pulling Victoria closer to him,

They French kiss a long time. For fifteen minutes. They stop kissing and look up to see if the phone is ringing. They wait a few minutes, the phone isn't ringing. They kiss ten more minutes.

Meanwhile, in the room that Jacqueline and Crash are in. They are eating their food. After they're done, they talk for awhile.

Then Jackie asks wiggling her eyebrows, "Ready for dessert?"

"Yes, I am. What do you want for dessert? What dessert do you want to eat?" Crash asks,

"You want the blatant truth?" Jackie asks watchful,

"Yes, I do. Honesty is the best policy." Crash says vigorously,

"Ok, you asked for it. For dessert, I want you." Jackie says warning and then with a gleam in her eyes,

"Really! How bad do you want me?" Crash says playing along,

"Real bad. Right now, I want to jump you. Take you to heaven and back again." Jackie says truthfully and stepping towards Crash,

"Whoa, Jackie! Slow down! We have plenty of time for that. Let's just get to know each other better." Crash says holding his hands up trying to ward off Jackie,

Jackie gets a sad and hurt look on her face, "You don't want me? I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you. I like you, a lot. I just think you're moving too fast. We should get to know each other before we sleep with each other. If we sleep with each other tonight and then we get to know each other, you might regret sleeping with me, without knowing me first. I don't want that to happen. I want this relationship to last a long time." Crash says staring into Jackie's eyes and saying with total sincerity,

Jackie gets a shocked, happy, glad look on her face, and gives Crash a big hug and says, "You're amazing, Crash! No guy has ever said that to me. All my other boyfriends, they didn't want to get to know me. All they wanted was to get into my pants, sleep with me for awhile, and then leave me with a broken-heart. So I just figured, any guy that liked me and I liked back. I'd go on dates with them, sleep with them, and leave them before I got hurt by them. It's worked for me so far, I haven't got hurt by anymore guys."

Crash gets a very sad look on his face, grabs Jackie's hands and holds them in his hands, and says with sadness in his eyes, "That is so sad. The guys you dated made you think that you're a sex toy, and that's the only thing that you're good for. They made you think that all guys are like that. I feel anger and pity for all those guys, because they don't know what I know about you."

Jackie is listening to Crash and crying softly, she looks up with tears ready to drop, when she hears him say the last part and says with her voice cracking, "What do they don't know about me, that you do?"

"They don't know that, you're a good person. You're kind, caring, considerate, compassionate, sincere, sweet, smart, truthful, confident, talented, beautiful, friendly, cool, nice, intelligent, and wonderful person. That's what I know, and what your ex-boyfriend's don't know. That's what I know about you. Jackie, you're a beautiful person. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Crash says wiping away Jackie's tears with her index finger,

Jackie looks at him stunned and then bursts out crying. Crash gets out of his chair, goes to Jackie and comforts her by rubbing her back up and down, soothing her. Jackie lets it out, she lets go of all her pain that her ex-boyfriends caused her. Then she lets out an angry shout, "How could I fall so far? How could I let them drag me so far down? How come I fell from grace so far? Why?"

"It's ok. Despair and hopelessness can bring down anyone. It can be a strong determent. You've been hurt really bad. You've been dealt with a lot of hurt. But, have hope, you're still alive. You're strong, believe that. I don't think I've met anyone as strong as you are, ever. You're an inspiration. You've been hurt so bad. But, you need to show your ex's that they may have hurt you, but they can't demoralize, defeat, knock you down, or make you lose hope. So show them, what they could have had and what they lost. Make them feel sorry for ever hurting you. Make them feel your pain. Show them that you haven't given up. That's what they want. Don't let them get to you. Fight back. Don't give up. Don't give them the satisfaction." Crash says soothing and then desperately,

"You're right. I am strong. I let them demoralize, defeat, knock me down, made me lose hope, and eventually, I gave up. Not anymore. I'm going to fight back." Jackie says determined and triumphantly,

"Yes, that's what I want to hear. I want you to say it loud and clear, "I will no longer let you demoralize, defeat me, knock me down, make me lose hope, or give up ever again." Crash says proudly and with his hands in tight fists,

"I won't let you guys do that to me, anymore." Jackie says strongly, but not loudly,

"That was good. It wasn't strong enough. Say it proud and loud." Crash says strongly,

Jackie yells proudly and loudly, "I will no longer let you demoralize, defeat, knock me down, make me lose hope, or give up ever again."

"Great. You feel better?" Crash asks worried,

"Yes, I do! I'm ready for dessert. I'm ready to order. Thank you for helping me realize the truth." Jackie says confidently and gratefully,

"You're welcome. My motto is, 'Help people as much as you can, don't hurt people." Crash says with total honesty,

"That's great. I want a sundae with all the toppings. You?" Jackie says informing,

"How about we share the sundae?" Crash says carefully,

"Ok. That sounds good, I can't eat a whole sundae by myself, and I'm almost full." Jackie says smiling and matter-of-factly,

"Ok. I'll order it." Crash says picking up the phone and dialing a number,

The phone starts ringing; Vicky and Steven separate and listen to see if they just heard the phone (they're hoping it didn't ring.) They hear the phone ring and they sigh at the same time.

Steven picks up the phone, "Hello, buddy. What do you want to order for dessert?"

"Hi, buddy. Did I interrupt anything?" Crash says and then with a gleam in his eyes,

"Yes. Victoria and I were groping and making out. It's ok, though. What kind of dessert do you want?" Steven says with candor and asks curiously,

"That's cool. Jackie and I want to share a sundae with all the toppings, especially four cherry's (two for me, two for her.) We're almost full, so don't give us a huge sundae." Crash says smiling and glancing at Jackie,

"I understand. Want anything to drink?" Steven says and asks,

"Yes, milk. That'd be good to drink after our sundae is gone." Crash says looking at Jackie for assurance, Jackie smiles and nods in approval,

"Ok. It'll be right up. What kind of milk do you want to drink?" Steven asks,

"Hold on, let me ask. Jacqueline, what kind of milk do you want to drink?" Crash asks looking at Jacqueline,

"2 milk." Jackie replies quickly,

"Really! That's the only milk I drink." Crash says pleasantly surprised,

"You do! Another thing in common. I only drink 2 milk. Amazing. I wonder what else we have in common!" Jackie says with surprise and then with wonder,

"Yeah, it's great. We have to keep on going on dates, to find out more about each other. To see what else we have in common." Crash says smiling with hope at Jackie and tells Steven they want to drink 2 milk,

"Ok. It'll be up there in ten minutes." Steven says and he hangs up the phone,

"When will it be here?" Jackie asks hurriedly,

"In ten minutes. So, do you want to go on more dates with me?" Crash says and asks with anticipation,

"Good. Yes, I do. I want to go on more dates with you. I'd like that, a lot. Yes, I like that idea." Jackie says enthusiastically,

"Great, I can't wait." Crash says excited,

"I can't either." Jackie says with fervor,

There's a knock on the door. Crash gets up and opens the door. On the other side of the door is Steven; in his hands is a tray. On the tray, is the sundae with two spoons in it and two glasses of 2 milk. He sets the milk and sundae on the table. He's about to leave.

"Wait. We'll try a bite and tell you how it tastes." Jackie says rapidly,

Crash and Jackie taste it, and then swallow it. They sit there awhile trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, how's it taste?" Steven asks worried,

Crash and Jacqueline wink at each other secretly (Steven doesn't see it), "Hmmm…hmmm…I think it's…it's…it's the…"

"The, what?" Steven asks even more worried,

"Do you really want to know?" Jackie asks mischievously,

"Yes, I really do." Steven asks fidgety,

"All right. We think it's the best sundae we'll ever have. After we finish this, do you think you can teach us how you made it?" Crash and Jackie say together smiling slightly and with great hope,

"Let me see…no. It's my secret recipe. But, I'm glad you like it. That was mean, making me think you didn't like it." Steven says hurt,

"We're sorry. Just joking. You're a great cook, Steven." Crash and Jacqueline says apologizing and then praising,

"I accept your apology. Don't joke about my food like that ever again, ok? But, thank you for calling me a great cook." Steven says acceptingly, seriously, and then beaming from the praise,

"We won't joke about your food ever again! You're welcome, we're only telling the truth when we call you a great cook." Crash and Jackie say relieved and matter-of-factly,

"We're going to eat the sundae and drink the milk. We'll call you when we're done. Sound like a deal?" Jackie says factually and asks with a big smile,

"Enjoy the sundae. It sounds like a deal." Steven says holding out his hand,

Jacqueline shakes his hand, Steven waves bye and is about to shut the door, when Crash asks him a strange question, "Who's washing the dishing that we are eating off of?"

Steven gets a huge smile on his face and laughs for awhile, "Torrie Wilson, the tramp."

"Really! That's great. She is a tramp. The premiere tramp on Raw, doing dishes. Kind of poetic, isn't it?" Crash and Jackie say together laughing their asses off rolling on the floor,

"Yes, it is. Well, I'll let you eat your sundae in peace." Steven says smiling widely and then shutting the door behind him,

Victoria is waiting for Steven in the kitchen. She made a banana split. It looks delicious.

Pretty soon, Steven is in the kitchen. He sees Victoria with her back to him. He sneaks up behind her, covers her eyes with his hand, "Guess who?"

"Santa Claus, Dad, Mr. McMahon?" Vicky says teasing,

"No, no, but I can be your Big Daddy, and no." Steven says teasing back,


	3. Chapter Three

"You'll be my big daddy soon (in four months.). I know who you are, I'm just teasing. I know you're my fiancé Steven Richards." Victoria says with love in her eyes,

"What'd you make?" Steven says taking his hand off Victoria's eyes,

Victoria turns around and shows him the banana split, "A banana split made with love."

"A banana split? I didn't teach you how to make one yet." Steven says bewildered,

"I know. I know how to make a few things, that tastes absolutely wonderful. Like this banana split. Mmmm…This tastes wonderful. Want some?" Vicky says smiling and tasting the banana split she just made, and says holding the banana split out to Steven,

"Why yes, I would." Steven says and he takes a bite of the banana split, eats it, and then swallows it,

"So, what do you think? How does it taste?" Victoria asks with worry,

"Well, I think that it tastes absolutely…wonderful! It even tastes better than I can make it." Steven says in awe of Victoria's talents,

"What? Are you serious! But you're a professional cook. How can that be! Or could it be that I was taught how to make desserts by a world renowned chef and some other foods." Victoria says surprised and then with a sly grin,

"You're sly aren't you? Trying to act surprised and then saying that statement. You're a sly vixen." Steven says with a smile on his face,

"Only sometimes. Want me to feed you my banana split?" Vicky says smiling,

"I'll tell you what. I'll make a sundae and we'll feed each other our creations. Sound good?" Steven says with a wide smile,

"Sounds great." Victoria says and she tries to go to the dinning room,

"Where are you going?" Steven asks putting an arm around Vicky's waist,

"To the dinning room to wait for you." Vicky says factually,

"Just, hold on a second. We'll go together. I'm almost done. Just putting the finishing touches on. Let's go." Steven says finishing up the sundae and then holds Vicky's hand,

They walk into the dinning room hand in hand.

Meanwhile at the arena, Shannon grabs Nidia's bag and goes to where Nidia is standing (at his rental car.)

"I'm back. I'll put your bag in the back seat, where mine is at." Shannon says when Nidia tries to take it, he puts it in the back seat next to his, shuts the door. Opens Nidia's door and holds it open for her,

Nidia smiles at him and sits in the passenger's seat. Shannon shuts the door, goes to the driver's side and gets in, looks over at Nidia and asks, "Are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks, for opening the door for me." Nidia says surprised,

"Well, they don't know what I know. The thing they don't know is that you're a lady, in the truest sense of the word. Also, that you should be treated like a queen." Shannon says holding Nidia's hands and looking into her eyes,

"You mean that?" Nidia asks with tears in her eyes,

"From the bottom of my heart." Shannon says seriously,

"Well, thank you. I needed a compliment right about now." Nidia says smiling widely from the praise,

"Your welcome. You deserve compliments everyday." Shannon says Matter-of-factly,

"Ok. Can we go to Village Inn, now?" Nidia says unsure of the last thing Shannon said and asks anxiously,

"Yes, we can." Shannon says starting the car and he drives to Village Inn,

They get to Village Inn, Shannon opens Nidia's car door and he helps her out of the car. They walk into Village Inn and in five minutes, they are sitting down ready to order. The waiter walks up to them.

"Do you know what your want to drink?" The waiter says getting a pad and pen out,

"Yes, I want a Pepsi." Nidia says looking at the drink selection,

"I want a Dr. Pepper." Shannon says, also looking at the drink selection,

"I still have to look at the menu to see what I want to eat." Nidia says looking through the menu,

"Me, too." Shannon says picking up his menu again,

The waiter walks away to get their drinks, "So, have you decided what you want to eat, Nidia?"

"Yes, I have. Have you decided, Shannon?" Nidia says putting down the menu,

"Yes, I have. My choice sounds great." Shannon says putting the menu down,

The waiter appears and he sets the drinks down in front of Shannon and Nidia.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" The waiter asks with his pen and pad ready,

"Yes, we have." Nidia and Shannon say at the same time,

"Ok, what is it that you want to order?" The waiter asks getting his pen ready,

"I want the All-American Breakfast." Nidia says handing the menu to the waiter,

"I want the Pancake Heaven." Shannon says handing the menu to the waiter,

"Alright." The waiter says writing it down and then taking the menus and walking away to place the orders,

"You ordered a good meal, Shannon." Nidia says,

"You did, too. You're meal sounds good." Shannon says,

"Yes, it does." Nidia says agreeing,

"I have an idea." Shannon says,

"What is your idea?" Nidia asks interested,

"That we try each other's meals. What do you think?" Shannon asks inquiring,

"That sounds good." Nidia says agreeing totally,

They talk awhile and then the food comes thirty minutes later.

"Here's your food. Enjoy it." The waiter says and then he walks away,

They eat half their meals. Then, Shannon and Nidia eat part of each others meals.

"Tastes good." Nidia says licking her lips, to get off the syrup,

"Yes, it does. Very good." Shannon says licking his lips, getting the syrup off,

Together, they eat the rest of each other's food. They get done eating their food. Shannon asks for the bill. The bill comes in a few minutes. He pays the bill, gives the waiter a twenty dollar bill for a tip.

"Thanks for the tip, mister." The waiter says amazed,

"You're welcome. Have a good night." Shannon says to the waiter,

Shannon helps Nidia out of her chair, Nidia grabs Shannon's hand, Shannon and Nidia walk out of Village Inn, hand-in-hand. He opens the door and helps Nidia into the car. He gets into the car and starts the car.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Shannon asks Nidia looking at her,

"How about Fantastic Four, that looks like a cool movie?" Nidia asks apprehensively,

"Yes, it does. Let's go." Shannon says agreeing and getting out of the car,

He walks over to Nidia's door and opens it for her, Nidia steps out, and they walk into the movie theater hand in hand.

"Two tickets to the Fantastic Four, please." Shannon says getting money out of his wallet,

"Ten dollars." The ticket person says,

Shannon hands the ticket person ten dollars.

"Enjoy the movie." The ticket person says handing Shannon the two tickets,

They walk to the concession stand, "Do you want anything, Nidia?"

"Yes, if it's alright." Nidia says with her head pointed down,

"Of course, it is." Shannon says lifting Nidia's head up with his fingers,

"Really? It's alright?" Nidia asks disbelieving,

"Yes, it is." Shannon says with verity,

"Ok. I want a large popcorn, large cherry coke, and whoppers. Is that, ok?" Nidia says unsure and asks unsure,

"Yes, it is." Shannon says with verity,

"Wow, this is great! Jamie Noble would only let me have a small drink." Nidia says amazed,

"Well, that's because Jamie Noble is a freaking moron. Not seeing, that he had a queen for a girlfriend." Shannon says with total sincerity in his eyes, staring straight into Nidia's eyes,

"You, really mean that? You think I'm a queen?" Nidia says seeing the sincerity in Shannon's eyes and asks disbelieving,

"Yes, I mean it. You're a queen." Shannon says with sincerity again,

"Thank you, Shannon. You're starting to make me feel like one." Nidia says smiling widely,

"You should feel like one, because you are a queen." Shannon says looking deeply into Nidia's eyes,

"Ok. We should go watch the movie now." Nidia says looking at Shannon and then at the floor quickly,

"Ok, let's go." Shannon says holding Nidia's arm,

They walk up to the ticket person and hand them their tickets and tells them what doors to go to. Shannon and Nidia walk to the room, they sit in middle and they watch the movie. The movie lasts 1 hour and 45 minutes. Shannon and Nidia watch all the credits. Then they get up, walk to the bathrooms and use the bathrooms.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Shannon?" Nidia asks staring up at Shannon,

"As a matter-of-a-fact I did." Shannon says smiling,

"I did, also." Nidia says smiling back,

"What time is it now?" Nidia asks suddenly,

"Whoa. It's 1:00A.M. in the morning." Shannon says surprised, looking down at his watch,

"It's late." Nidia says agreeing, looking at his watch, also,

"You need some sleep, queen?" Shannon asks wonderingly,

"Yes, I do. I need a good eight hours of sleep." Nidia says with fact,

"So do I, I need eight hours, also." Shannon says factually,

"Let's go back to the hotel and get beauty rest." Nidia says holding her hand out, for Shannon to take,

"Alright." Shannon says taking Nidia's hand,

Shannon and Nidia walk out of the movie theater, hand-in-hand. They walk to his car, he opens her door, she gets in the car, and Shannon shuts the door. He goes to the driver's side, opens the door, gets in the car, starts the car and drives to the hotel. It takes twenty minutes, to get to the hotel. Shannon gets out of the car, shuts his door, goes to the passenger side and he opens Nidia's door, Nidia gets out of the car, Shannon shuts the door, he locks the car up. Shannon and Nidia walk into the hotel hand-in-hand. They walk into the elevator.

"What floor are you on?" Shannon asks as the elevator door's close,

"Floor 4. What floor are you on?" Nidia asks wonderingly,

"Floor 2." Shannon says pushing the button for floor 2 and 4,

Pretty soon the elevator is on floor 2, Shannon's floor.

"Well, this is my floor. Here's my number." Shannon says stepping out of the elevator, putting his hand back in his pockets in his pants, pulls out a piece paper, and hands it to Nidia,

"Thanks. Here is mine." Nidia says taking the paper putting it in her pocket, getting a piece of paper out of her purse and handing it to Shannon,

"Thanks. Have good dreams, queen." Shannon says kissing Nidia's hand,

"You're welcome. I will, have good dreams. You have sweet dreams, also." Nidia says hiding a blush,

"I know I will, have sweet dreams. Bye, I'll call you soon." Shannon says smiling at Nidia,

"Bye, ok." Nidia says smiling widely,

The elevator door shuts and keeps going up. The elevator stops on floor 3. Rey Mysterio steps onto the elevator. He looks at Nidia and smiles wide.

"Hey, Nidia. How are you this fine morning?" Rey says looking Nidia up and down,

"Hi, Rey. I'm doing well this morning. How are you? I'm going to sleep." Nidia says yawning widely,

"I'm great this morning. Sleep! Its morning, the morning's still young! I was wondering if you'd go to breakfast with me? We can get know each other more, you know! Please, I think you're a really nice woman. I want to get to know you more." Rey says surprised and flirts shamelessly and asks pleadingly,

"That's an interesting offer. But I can't, I'm involved with someone." Nidia says letting Rey down easy,

"Involved with someone! Is he as energetic as I am?" Rey asks surprised and says flirting even more,

"Yes, I'm involved with someone. I think he is." Nidia says factually,

"You think! Well, I know I'm very…very energetic." Rey says flirting even more,

"That's good." Nidia says uncomfortable,

"I can show you how energetic I am." Rey says getting even closer to Nidia,

"No, thanks. I have to go to sleep." Nidia says yawning,

All of a sudden Rey gets even closer to Nidia and he gives her a long, wet kiss. Nidia pulls back quickly and slaps Rey across his cheek hard. Rey looks at her in surprise and he rubs his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Nidia. I don't know what came over me. You're just so beautiful. I couldn't resist, I had to kiss you. It's not going to do it ever again, unless you want me to." Rey says with sorrow, truthfully, and honestly,

"It's ok. Thank you. That's good." Nidia says relieved,

"The elevator stops on floor 4, "Well, this is my floor. I have to get some sleep." Nidia says stepping of the elevator,

"Ok, get good sleep. I'm so…so sorry for doing that. I was wondering can we be friends?" Rey says with sorrow and asks pleadingly,

"I will. Its ok, you apologized. Yes, we can be friends." Nidia says accepting the apology and says smiling,

"Ok, here's my number. We can be good friends." Rey says handing Nidia a piece of paper,

"Thanks. Have a good morning." Nidia says taking the paper, putting it in her pocket,

"Your welcome. I will. Bye." Rey says smiling,

"Bye." Nidia says and she walks away from the elevator,

She walks to her hotel room, opens her door, walks in her room puts a no disturbing sign on the door, shuts her door again and she locks her door up tight. She gets in her sleep wear gets under the covers and she falls asleep right away.

Meanwhile in the dinning room,

Victoria and Steven are feeding each other their creations. Steven is purposely spilling ice cream down Vicky's red and white sundress.

"If you don't stop Steven, you're going to be sorry." Victoria says sternly,

"Oh yeah…How sorry will I be?" Steven asks seductively,

"Very sorry." Victoria says still sternly,

"I don't believe you. Let me clean you up." Steven says disbelieving and trying to lick off the ice cream,

"No. I warned you." Victoria says getting out of her chair quickly,

Steven's still sitting in his chair, looking smug, "Oh yeah. What are you going to do?"

Victoria pretends that she's going to the kitchen, but all of a sudden Victoria turns around and she jumps Steven and she's bites him hard on the neck.

"Ow that hurt." Steven says holding his neck,

"I'm sorry, Steven. But, I warned you to stop. Do you promise that you're never going to do that ever again, unless I want it?" Victoria says looking into Steven's eyes apologetically and asks sternly,

"It's ok. Yes, you did warn me. I should have stopped. I promise I won't do it ever again, unless you want me to." Steven says accepting Victoria's apology and says with total verity,

"Good. Want me to make that bite feel better?" Victoria says relieved, and says with a gleam in her eyes,

"Yes, I do." Steven says smiling at Victoria,

"Ok." Victoria says smiling wide,

Victoria straddles Steven, bends her head down to where the bite is and she kisses the bite and then she sucks on the bite for ten minutes.

"Feel better?" Victoria says lifting her head, looking into Steven's eyes,

"Yes, it feels all better." Steven says smiling widely, he then lifts his head up and he gives Victoria an earth shattering kiss,

"Wow." Victoria says dazed,

Steven just has a smug look on his face, "I know."

They kiss like that for awhile; Victoria stops the kissing after fifteen minutes and she stands up helping Steven stand up, "I have to take a shower. I'm all sticky from the ice cream."

"Really, a shower! Need company?" Steven asks with a mischievous smile,

"Now, Steven. Behave." Victoria says smiling widely,

"Wow. A thought just occurred to me. We've been going out for eight months now, haven't we!" Steven says realizing,

"Yes, we have. Eight very happy, memorable months. It's a good thing we have a wedding planner. Raw keeps me busy." Victoria says smiling wide,

"Yes, it does." Steven says agreeing with all the things that Vicky said,

"I'm still sticky." Vicky says walking towards the bathroom with a shower in it,

"Ok, go take a shower. You know that you're going to be sticky with something else on our wedding night, don't cha?" Steven says letting Vicky go and then says with a slick grin,

"Steven, you're very bad. Be good. Stop the dirty talk, now." Vicky says hiding a smile well and wagging her finger at him,


	4. Chapter 4

"What'll happen if I don't?" Steven asks curiously,

"If you don't, you'll suffer dire consequences." Victoria says seriously,

"Dire consequences? I'll stop. I don't want to find out what the dire consequences are." Steven says worried,

"Good. I'm going to take a shower **alone**." Victoria says smiling and emphasizing the word alone,

"Okay, have fun." Steven says getting the clue,

"I Will." Victoria says smiling widely,

Victoria walks up the stairs and goes to the room that is reserved for her. She walks into the room. Shuts and locks the door. She undresses and goes into the shower. She takes a shower for thirty minutes. She dries off and then she gets dressed in her nightgown and is about to go to sleep. When there's a knock on her door.

Victoria walks to her door, unlocks it, and then opens her door slightly, "Hi, Steven. What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what you're doing!?" Steven says factually and looking at Victoria's nightgown gleefully,

"Going to sleep." It's very late. I'm tired." Victoria says yawning widely,

"Yes, It is. I can tell that you're very tired. Have a good night sleep." Steven says understanding and then putting a hand on her shoulder,

"I will. You have a good night sleep, also." Victoria says smiling widely,

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Victoria says,

"Alright. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Steven says truthfully,

Steven walks away to his room for the night. Victoria shuts the door and locks it. She gets under the covers. She sets the alarm clock for 12:00 P.M. Then turns off the lamp that's also on the nightstand. Sixteen minutes she's asleep. Back in Steven's room, he takes off his clothes and he puts his night boxers on, and gets under the covers. He sets his alarm clock for 12:00 P.M. Turns off the lamp and twenty minutes later he's asleep.

Jackie and Crash have just finished their sundae.

"Delicious, absolutely delicious." Crash says smacking his lips together,

"Yes, it was. Steven Richards knows how to cook well." Jackie says agreeing licking her lips,

"Let's call the dishwasher up here. She has more dishes to wash." Crash says chuckling,

"Yes, let's." Jackie says agreeing,

Crash picks up the phone and he calls the kitchen phone. The dishwasher (Torrie Wilson) Picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Torrie says,

"Hi, you have a couple more dishes that you need to clean. You need to come and get them." Crash says snickering lowly,

"Ok, I'll be right up. Crash, right?" Torrie says quickly and then asks wonderingly,

"That's right. Why do you want to know?" Crash says factually and then asks suspiciously,

"Because, I need to go to the right room to get the dishes to clean." Torrie says,

"That's true. The dishes will be waiting for you." Crash says matter-of-factly,

"Ok. I'll be right up." Torrie says saying bye,

"Ok. Bye." Crash says hanging up the phone,

"It's cool; Torrie Wilson has to do the dishes. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Jackie says laughing jovially,

"Yes, it is." Crash says also laughing,

In a few minutes, they hear a knock on the door. Crash gets up to answer it.

"Hi, can I have the dishes, please?" Torrie says right when Crash opens the door,

"Alright. Here you go." Crash says walking to the table picking up the dishes and handing them to Torrie,

Torrie takes the dishes and says, "Thanks. Have a great night."

"Yeah. Bye." Crash says simply,

Torrie leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. She walks to the kitchen and cleans the dishes.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jackie asks curiously,

"Go to sleep. I'm tired, it's getting late." Crash says yawning,

"Yes, it is. Getting very late. I'm getting tired, also." Jackie says also yawning,

"Yeah, very tired." Crash says yawning even more,

"I'm going to go now. But, first can you show me where my room is?" Jackie asks hopefully,

"Of, course I can" Crash says standing up, walking to the door and opening it,

Jackie gets up and follows him. Crash walks to the room that Jackie will be staying in for the night.

"Here's the room." Crash says stopping in front of the door,

"Thanks." Jackie says grateful,

"Your welcome." Crash says smiling,

"Thank you for tonight. It was truly unforgettable. I was so happy it was you that sent me all that stuff and the one that planned it all." Jackie says truthfully smiling widely,

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. I've liked you a long time. I just had to work up the courage to tell you." Crash says sincerely,

"I've always liked you a lot. But, I didn't have enough courage to tell you. I'm glad you did it." Jackie says relieved,

"Me, too." Crash says smiling widely,

"Well, goodnight. Have sweet dreams." Jackie says opening the door and kissing Crash on the lips softly and quickly,

"Goodnight. I will have sweet dreams. You do the same." Crash says grinning from ear to ear,

"I will thanks. Goodnight." Jackie says,

"Night, bye." Crash says and he walks away to go to his room,

Jackie walks into the room, shuts the door, and locks it. She undresses, gets in her nightgown, gets ready for bed, gets under the covers, and sets the alarm for 10:00 A.M. In a few minutes, she's asleep.

Meanwhile, in Crash's room, He takes off his clothes, puts on his sleeping boxers, brushes his teeth, gets under the covers, and sets the alarm for 8:00 A.M. In ten minutes, he's asleep.


End file.
